


Disposing of the Demon Twins

by the_great_nagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gore, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Sibling Incest, Torture, Yôkai, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_nagi/pseuds/the_great_nagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Satou-san! Come closer!"</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"We heard about where Tanaka-san is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The human demon princess

**Author's Note:**

> A comic idea I decided to convert into writing.
> 
> Warning for gore and very disturbing themes throughout.

Satou Kame was known as the demon princess in her school. It was never hard to see why.

From day one, she only seemed to become more and more volatile. Her body developed into a tightened muscle mass that could only be described as a ginger-headed murder machine. She'd ripped on almost everyone she knew from school, and was commonly branded as a 'delinquent'. To be fair, it wasn't entirely far off. She sure did act like one, sound like one, and did the things any other 'delinquent' would do.

The only difference was that she had one friend. That friend was a pitiful first-year student who she only knew as Tanaka. She towered over him by a full foot and one inch, and was more like his bodyguard than anything. They differed so heavily that people wondered if they were being paid to hang out. He was smart, she was strong, and it seemed like a good idea at the time, so they hit it off. 

He was a teeny tiny boy, with scruffed brown hair and a constant expression of fear and impending doom. Satou took a liking to him almost immediately and didn't waver a single time, despite the fact that she despises weakness in people.

The reason this matters is because Tanaka went missing.

Satou thought little of it initially. He was probably ill or something. Two days was a normal amount of time for a flu to pass, and while three was slightly worrying, she didn't really care until the number bumped up to five. Tanaka was not the type to skip five days of school in any case, and Satou knew that better than anyone. 

Her worries heightened on that sixth day. Everyone could tell she was apprehensive, but nobody dared approach her, due to the fear of being beaten mercilessly. Not that she really cared for their help.

"Hey! Satou-saaaan!"

The voice hit the back of her skull like a cannonball. Someone was calling her name. Someone who wasn't Tanaka was calling her name.

"Hey, Satou-san! Come closer!"

"What for?"

"We heard about where Tanaka-san is."

"...Ain't he at home?"

"...Not that we know of..." The girl motioned to her friend. She gestured Satou to come even closer, which she complied with. The girl released a hushed whisper in Satou's ear, like butterflies on her lobe. "We heard through the grapevine he was taken away."

"T-taken away?! By who?! I'll smash their fuckin' faces in with a plastic spoo--"

"Shh!" She placed her finger over Satou's mouth, patting her cheek. "We don't want anyone else getting involved, hon. Keep your voice down."

"H...hon?"

"Hush and listen, sweetcheeks." The first girl tugged her down slightly, her mouth poised by Satou's ear. "Nakamura-kouhai saw two young girls with him five or six days ago. They were in kimonos and hannya masks, and talking to him, but she couldn't hear. They lead him into an alleyway and coaxed him into a small hole..."

"Was it a manhole?! I-is he drownin'?! I'm comin' Tanaka--"

"Don't you know how to keep quiet?!" The girl this time slapped a hand over Satou's mouth. "Lemme make this quick so you won't keep blithering, you ignoramus. Two gals hauled his ass through this hole in an alley. This alley is by the building he lives in, and so is the hole. Got it?"

She lifted her hand from Satou's lips, and was responded to with a punch in the face. The angered ginger girl stomped off, keeping her information in mind. She may have been helpful, but no way is Satou Kame any kind of 'ignoramus'. 

The walk to Tanaka's apartment was not far at all, but ah, how arduous the hills were to climb. Satou didn't even take a second to question how weird this story was. Two mysterious girls hauled Tanaka into a hole in the ground? However, in all honesty, Satou actually was kind of an ignoramus. As much as nobody wants to admit it or believe it, she's a moron through and through. 

But there it was.

A small, purplish mass rested in the ground. It was a hole, filled with smoke and floating bits of debris. It was cold, and windy. Satou didn't believe her eyes. It look like it came from some kind of anime. She plunged her thickly muscled arms into the hole, slicking her hands against the endless swirl of black and purple mist. It was utterly mesmerizing.

"...Oh."

She took a moment to return to reality. She rubbed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Tanaka was in there. Tanaka was in there with two girls, and nobody here knew his whereabouts. She slid her legs into the hole, which was annoyingly tight. After a few minutes of wriggling, she inched through the hole and fell into a deepening abyss, like Alice falling into the rabbithole.

Her mind was attacked with fatigue, and her eyelids fluttered in the dark, emptied space. With no sign of the darkness ending, her thoughts shut down and she forced herself to sleep.


	2. Yokai no Tochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally came to, in a world completely different from her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for animal abuse, though Floris is as intelligent and conscious as a human.

The grass caressed her cheeks as she awoke. She only had one thing to ask. _Where am I?_

Her entire body was splayed out on the field, hair spread into what she could only describe as a blanket. Her eyes had sealed together with sleep's ugly spell, a bit of crust developing in the corners made from the jelly they seemed to secrete. Her palms were freezing cold, as was the rest of her body. If she were anyone else, she'd assume Satou Kame was dead.

But she was Satou Kame, and she was not dead. She was completely alive.

Upon opening her eyes, she also noticed she was covered in dirt and laying beside a shrine. Said shrine appeared to have been mostly wrecked and overtaken by nature. It was barely even standing. Being quite the excessively curious, er, ignoramus, if you will, Satou decided it would be a good idea to go inside. She'd mull over Tanaka's whereabouts after she found a place to stay.

This place was honestly too dangerous for humans to live in. The floorboards were broken, some things stuck out of the floor at jagged angles, and there were millions of insects feeding on old corpses strewn about. Maggots and spiders inched about the area, crawling over Satou's shoes as she walked by and stepped on their ugly heads. They squished against her toes like jelly. Of course, most people would consider an old shack like this unlivable, but Satou assumed it couldn't be that bad if it had been a house of the Buddha once upon a time. If we haven't made it clear, she's not the most intelligent of people.

The floor was an acceptable place to sleep, right? As long as she wasn't sleeping in the iron maiden or on a bed of nails, she was happy with the arrangement. She wouldn't even be here that long, right? How hard could beating two cute girls possibly be?

"Who let you in here?"

A man's voice stopped Satou in her tracks. 

"Who is it? I'll beat ya with my eyes sewn shut! Show yerself!"

A small, calico cat padded out of the cracks in the wall. A split tail hung behind its head, sending shocks up Satou's spine. A nekomata? Here? Now? Those things only exist in old stories! 

"Do not be alarmed, miss."

"C-cats can't talk! Fuck off, or I'll skin ya sideways!"

"Please, listen to me! Are you a human?"

"...Yeah..."

"You are in terrible danger! Humans are not allowed in Youkai no tochi!"

"...Youkai?" She smacked herself on the forehead. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ "This has gotta be some elaborate fuckin' prank. Where's the switch on ya, robo-cat?"

"My name is not robo-cat, miss. I am Floris. I work at a medicine shop not far from here."

"Floris? What kind of a stupid name is Floris? Who'd name a fuckin' cat Floris of all things?"

"Miss, there is no time to chit-chat about my name. I must hide you somewhere safe. One human was already taken by the princesses."

"Wait, wait." She knelt down to look at Floris, watching the blue-eyed demon cat blink. "What'd he look like?" Floris stared, seeming rather nonplussed.

"A younger-looking male with brown hair...He wore a shirt with, ah, I do believe they're called buttons. He was much shorter than you."

"Tell me where he is. That's my friend I'm lookin' for." 

"Mm...I cannot. The twin princesses prefer to keep their sacrifices in secret, and I am not one to break the law. Deepest apologies. I'll send you back to the human realm as soon as possible. However, if someone comes and eats you, that is none of MY business." 

"Hold up, motherfucker! I came 'ere to get my ol' pal Tanaka, and I ain't leavin' without 'im! You tell me where he is and I won't slice yer nostrils!"

"Ah, how I hate seeing a violent woman. It's unbecoming of your gender, don't you think? You should act more proper. No man likes a volatile lady. Maybe that's why the twin princesses had to marry each oth--"

It was that blow that caused Satou wrapped her hands around Floris' neck, and began to violently choke him. He pawed at her fingers and began to scratch at her hands, and it took quite a bit of scratching to make her let go. By then, her hands were bleeding massively.

"Don't say shit like that, you piece of literal fuckin' trash." She stared down at the cat, who was coughing and hacking.

"Are you...sure you're a human? You're more...hha...like a demon!" Floris hacks up a hairball, then grinning at her in an attempt to hide the pain. "You've got some spark, miss..." He pawed at Satou's foot, slowly getting back up. 

"...Does this mean we're best friends? Are you gonna follow me now, you fuckin' shitwad?"

"May as well. I hate to see even scum like you get injured from our barbaric land, hm? Try not to strangle everyone you meet, you filthy animal."

"Feh. Go choke on somethin' small and plastic." 

"I can give you a place to stay that isn't as old and wrecked as this...maybe I'll even help you find your friend. It's understandable you'd want him back, since clearly you only have one friend." If cats could smirk, Satou knew Floris certainly was, and it aggravated her. But she knew she'd be stuck relying on him for now.

"...Fine."

"Nice to know you're compliant for once. Maybe you'll make a decent housewife, you female pig."

"Want me to strangle you again, Flower Ass?"

He seemed to shut up at that, and began padding out the door. She assumed it was safe to follow him for now.

The walk to his medicine shop was particularly arduous. It was incredibly humid there, not to mention she had to stop every ten minutes to refrain from stepping on loose crowds of inchlings wandering about. Not only that, but every other sentence Floris seemed to say was an insult obviously directed at her. He was pretty rude, for a talking cat yokai. She was hoping this would be a quick journey and she could bid Floris' ass good-bye as soon as possible.

"Here we are..."

It was a rather typical building. Satou assumed the bedrooms were upstairs, and knowing Floris, she'd probably be sleeping on a tatami mat made of steel. Maybe that would have even been too nice for the misogynistic fuck. (And in all her life, she never knew she'd be using the term 'misogynistic fuck' to describe a cat.) 

"I share this house with my dear wife Kiyoko. She's a koto-furunushi who once had...quite a temper, I must say. I did wish she'd stop getting so angry over petty things, but worry not, my fair swine. The twin princesses were willing to fix her for the price of a young human lady, and she's become far more obedient! They work wonders, those two princesses."

"...Fixed? Obedient? What? Who even are the twin princesses?!"

"Mm...Enma Onihime and Yamiko were born on the very tip of Mount Oe, from the ruler of the oni himself...Through a tragic series of events that I myself do not know, the two overthrew him and left that place. With their powers combined they made this realm as a safe space for all yokai...They truly are strong women. As a man, I find it rather pressing, being bossed around by two young girls, but they worked wonders on Kiyoko and they can heal any injury so long as its owner is alive."

"Sounds like some dystopia to me, kid."

"Oh, I assure you, it's quite the opposite! A true utopia for yokai. Humans though, not so much. But no matter! Come inside. You can have the guest room. I'm sad to say Kiyoko's been diligently keeping it clean for months. How I wish I could force you to sleep on the shop floor, but I am generous!"

Honestly, she had no choice but to go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floris wasn't supposed to be a prick. Or have a tsumokogami for a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the pacing is bad. This was more to set the story up than anything.


End file.
